Beverage container holders are commonplace in current motor vehicles. The placement of a beverage container holder in an automobile or truck aids the driver in operating the vehicle in a safe manner. In addition, the comfort of a long trip is increased when a beverage container can be safely and securely placed within the vehicle and yet easily accessed by the driver and/or a passenger. However, current beverage container holders are typically manufactured with a single inner diameter. As such, bottles, cups, glasses and other types of beverage containers can either be too large to fit within the holder or too small to be held securely.
In an effort to provide a beverage container holder that holds various sizes of containers, some holders have incorporated flexible flaps within the inner diameter of the holder, which thereby apply pressure to a container placed therein. However, these flaps become torn, damaged and ineffective due to a loss of resiliency over extended periods of time. Furthermore, some beverage containers are still too small to be held securely with flexible flaps within the inner diameter of the holder. Therefore, there is a need for a beverage container holder that has an adjustment for holding different size containers.